EAW Road to Redemption (2011)
Card Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Hurricane Hawk © vs. Ashten Cross vs. CM Banks vs. Scott Diamond vs. Chris Hessian vs. Mr. Insult Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW Championship Superior Quality 85 © vs. Devan Dubian vs. Kawajai vs. Apollo Calix vs. Mr. Smyth vs. Straight Edge Suicide Extreme Elimination Chamber Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Lethal Consequences vs. Prince of Phenomenal vs. Vic Vendetta vs. Montell Smooth vs. Storm Lightning EAW InterWire Championship Erik Yung © vs. Colin Kaline EAW Age of Extreme Championship Eddie Mack © vs. Dorin EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Foreign Prophecy (Ross Shackleford & Storm Lightning) © vs. Mutiny (King Cliff & Moses X) EAW Vixens Championship Cameron Ella Ava © vs. Tammy EAW New Breed Championship Dark Demon © vs. Hass Johnson w/Alex Anderson Results *1. Storm Lightning eliminated both Montell Smooth and Prince of Phenomenal at the same time. *3. After the brutal matchup, Cameron celebrates on the turnbuckle in front of her hometown as Tanny was just lying on the mat with her hands in her face. Cameron then helps Tanny to her feet and shakes her hand but then out of nowhere, TANNY SPITS IN CAMERON'S FACE!! Tanny just walks off now as Cameron was standing in the ring in disgust. *4. During the match, Hades the Hellraiser charges into the ring as the chamber door was still open and start wailing onto Straight Edge Suicide. He continues to do so until he hits Deadend (Jackhammer) onto Straight Edge Suicide was laid out as Hades drags Apollo's body on top of SES and Hades walks out laughing. Later in the match, Devan Dubian attack Kawajai from behind until he assaulted Kawajai's bad knee that Kawajai suffered leading up to the event. Devan that put Kawajai's legs in through the links of the chamber into a Tree of Woe as he tied the legs together with SES's steel chain and picks up the iron that Superior Quality 85 uses in the match and drives the iron onto Kawajai's bad knee multiple times as officials try to open the chamber. EAW CEO WWEFan was out there as well, wanting to know what Dubian was doing until Devan steps out of the chamber and spits in WWEFan's face. Dubian then flips the finger to WWEFan and walks off. *5. Mutiny attack Foreign Prophecy from behind as Foreign Prophecy was making their entrance. *6. Before the bell rang, Eddie extends his hand to Dorin and Dorin accepts as the two shakes hands. Mack then pulls Dorin and seemed to have said that Dorin can’t beat him! Dorin was not happy about that and kicks Eddie in the gut as the bell rang for the start of the match. *7. As Colin was handed the belt from the referee post-match, but anger was still in his eyes as he rips the nameplate of the belt and goes to the top rope to taunt but the crowd was booing him now. Colin with rage now goes to the outside, grabs the second chair Erik introduced, takes a chair from under the ring and rolls back to a knocked out Erik getting checked by the EMT’s. Colin screams at the EMT’s to back off and sets a chair under Erik’s arm as lifting his chair up and hit A CON-CHAIR-TO TO ERIK'S ARM!!! Colin with a sadistic smile on his face as he just gave Erik what Erik was about to give to him earlier. Erik then being dragged away on a Stretcher but drops down and pushes the EMT’s away and heads to his car carrying his injured arm. Colin runs after Erik and squared him with the chair in between Erik's eyes as Erik collapses in his car. Colin then walked away as the EMT’s remove Erik Yung with a blank look in his eyes. *8. After the match, the arena goes to black as a mysterious voice was heard throughout the entire arena. Mr. Insult was confused about what going on until a Masked Man walks through the curtain as the masked man running down the ring, going through the ropes, and staring down at Mr. Insult. The masked man now stops and puts his hands behind his head, revealing himself as the returning Captain Charisma!!! The Ring Announcer then announces that he's receiving word that Captain Charisma will be using his King of Extreme Championship shot. *9. Captain Charisma cashed in his King of Extreme Championship shot. Eliminations Miscellaneous *Eddie Mack gave Kawajai gave him momentum to get him ready before his match tonight. *Emily Sparkles made her shocking appearance during the event. *Hurricane Hawk and Cameron Ella Ava were talking to one another until Hawk put his foot in his mouth due to he told Cameron about Tanny gave him a great massage to his shoulder in front of her. Cameron was in a big fit as she didn't want to talk with Hawk as he left with his world title until he bumps into EAW New Breed Champion Dark Demon. The two have several words to each other regarding different topics until Demon pats Hawk on the shoulder and walks off as Hawk shakes his head in disgust. *Alexander Da Vinci told CM Banks that if he didn't win tonight, he will kick Banks out of Team Burial. Banks thought that was funny but still focus on the match tonight. As Banks walks out of Team Burial Locker Room, he bumps into someone as that someone was revealed Mr. DEDEDE. The two old rivals talk a bit until DEDEDE has an important business to take care of that forced him to be here even he didn't want to come here at all. Banks then tell DEDEDE "Whatever you say, I just hope Cross doesn’t win tonight...especially with you in the building …anyway have fun with your important ‘’business’’." Banks walks off as DDD gives a sly look back at Banks. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2011